


VID - Colors

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is all bullshit</p>
<p>vidlet for Darlene, Trenton, Shayla, and Angela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID - Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



|  ******vid title:** Colors  
**music:** (acoustic alternative) by Halsey  
**source:** Mr. Robot, season one  
**duration:** 1:23  
**notes:** Made for elipie.  
**summary:** this is all bullshit  
**content notes:** I prefer not to give content notes (viewer proceeds at their own risk: could be anything)  
  
---|---  
  
**download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/5AnF4WueaM8)   
[66mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/zgamz46u82udxf8/Colors_-_Mr_Robot_-_kiki_miserychic.m4v)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/139255969880)  
[ao3]()

_Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so_  
You said your mother only smiled on her TV show  
You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope  
I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old 

_You're dripping like a saturated sunlight_  
You're spilling like an overflowing sink  
You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece  
And now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink 

_Everything was blue_  
His pills, his hands, his jeans  
And now I'm covered in the colors  
Torn apart at the seams 

_And makes me blue  
And makes me blue_

_Everything was blue  
Everything was blue_


End file.
